La fiesta de Jiraiya
by ViriH
Summary: ¿Que pasara en una fiesta con un Jiraiya coqueteando con varias mujeres,cuando Hinata esta deslumbrante solo para llamar la atencion de cierto rubio hiperactivo,una Tsunade ebria,y un Sasuke muy nervioso? FIC PARADO HASTA NUEVO ANUNCIO T.T DISCULPENME!
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado 2 años desdé que Sasuke cumplió su cometido de matar a Itachi y que varios de sus compañeros practicamente lo habían arrastrado a las puertas de Konoha el había aceptado quedarce, y después de que cumplió su sentencia que le había encomentado la godaime que por petición a Naruto y Sakura no le dieran cárcel o algo que los alegara de ellos, decidio dejarlo un año sin entreneamiento y ninguna de sus habilidades ya se que las sello, aun así cuando su "pesadilla" acabo pensó que le darían misiones de alto nivel, solo le dieron misiones de rango "C", claro, solo hasta que pasara de rango aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que hizo el examen de Chunnin con Naruto.

En fin para no hacer larga la historia todo comienza una mañana en cuya habitación duerme un joven de cabellos azabaches tranquilamente hasta que, varios rayos del sol transpasaran las cortinas, provocando algo de incomodidad en el joven haciendo que se tapara hasta la cabeza con las sabánas blancas .

Cuando al fin estaba conciliando el sueño sonó el molesto timbre, Sasuke muy a su pesar se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, la cual al otro lado de esta se encontraba su mejor amigo, un rubio hiperactivo que lo saludaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-hola teme ¿como amaneciste hoy?-

-hmp, estaría mejor si no me hubieras despertado-

-hay vamos tan temprano y ya de mal humor, bueno olvidando eso, a lo que venia, Tsunade quiere vernos-

-bueno pasa-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------En el despacho de Tsunade---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que bueno que ya están aquí, bueno ahora les daré su misión- Sentada y viendo a los haí presetes

-Pero Tsunade, creí que nos daría una misión solo al equipo Kakashi-

-Deja de llamarme así, además necesito de todos ustedes (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Asuma, Kalashi, Gai y Kurenai, bueno estos ultimos 4 solo para era para hacer bulto xD)

-Y diganos ¿De que se trata?-

-Bueno Ino, como saben se acerca el cumpleaños de Jiraya y estaba pensando en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, pero como no puedo organizarla sola, necesito su ayuda-

-Que problemático-

-Si, que bueno una fiesta, dattebayo, etto, ¿pero donde sera el lugar?-

-Pues si alguien quiere poner su casa, sera para una buena causa-

-Solo por eso nos hablaba, para que cada uno ponga, el lugar, la comida, la música...-

-¿Pero quien tiene una casa amplaia?- Interrumpiendo a Tenten al ver que a la quinta se le formaba una vena en la sien

-Si, y con un amplio jardín- Esta vez fue Asuma quien hablo en tono neutro.

-Asuma tiene razón, la mayoría de aquí tiene apartamentos y son pequeños-Menciono Kakashi intentando que esa discución se acortara rapidamente, ya que ese dia saldría la película de Icha Icha Paradise

-Yo, puedo pedir permiso en mi casa-

-Hinata-sama no creo que sea muy conveniente pedir eso, y menos después de la fiesta que organizó Hanabi-

-Hay Neji, tu siempre tal aguafiestas, por eso no tienes novia solo chicas que babean por ti- Mientras Ino mencionaba lo ultimo ve a Tenten con una sonrisa picara y guiñandole un ojo, la chica de chongos no hizo más que sonrojarse y...

-Tenten, ¿estas bien? estas algo colorada ¿no te estaras enfermando?- Antes de que Lee, se acercara a tocarle la frente, ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Y no todos, estaban callados en la pequeña oficina, ya que estaban discutiendo donde seria la fiesta, pero, la Godaime no participaba en la discución.

- Silencio todos!!!- hizo una pequeña pausa - bueno, con respecto al lugar, ¿quien tiene una casa grande donde se pueda realizar la fiesta? y que no tenga inconvenientes- Un silencio general imvadio el lugar, hasta que alguien lo rompió.

-Ya se, el teme, dattebayo-. y quince pares de ojos se posaron en le pilinegro, el cual le estaba mandando una mirada matadora a el chico zorruno.

.¿Sasuke? - La Godaime ve a el chico

-hmp-

-¿Eso es un si o un no?- Sasuke dio un largo y profundo suspiro y después de meditarlo un poco accedio-

-Perfecto sera en la casa de Sasuke-kun, yo ayudaré con la comida- Menciono Ino

-Si, nosotras tambien- hablan a coro Hinata y Tenten

-Si, Ino-cerda concinara, se terminara temprano la fiesta-

-Callate, frentona-

-Yo puedo con la música dattebayo-

-Kiba, Lee, Neji y Shikamaru ustedes ayudaran con los adornos - como veía que no se movían Tsunade les dio tareas (xD)

-Que problemático-

-Si, Gai sensei hare que se sienta orgulloso-

-¿Si yo ayudo a Naruto con la música?-

-Destino hijo de...-

-Y, ¿los senseis no ayudaran en nada?-

-Calma Kiba, claro que vamos a ayudar- Hablo Gai con su típica pose

-¿En que, comerce la comida, bailar, beber e irse sin ayudar a limpiar?-

-Hay Shikamaru, aparte de eso nos toca la tarea mas importante- Decía Kurenai sensei encogíendose de hombros

-¿Que es Kurenai-sensei?-

-Ayudaremos a que Jiraya no se entere- Kakashi con un tono de que "es lo mas obvio"

-Bien, ya basta de discusiones la fiesta será mañana ¿si? asi que vallanse preparando- un hai se escucho al unisonó


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todo el mundo! **n.n

Bueno primero me quiero disculpar por el retraso de este capitulo, pero es que casi no tenia tiempo, y después me puse a leer crepúsculo, que aunque solo me tarde tres días (wau! record! xD), andaba buscando lo que es el segundo libro, luna nueva, pero no lo encuentro T.T y en eso se ocupaba mi tiempo libre, y como ha veces pasaba a ver que fics habían actualizado, me daba remordimiento, que pues solo tal vez alguien esperaba la conti de este y yo ni mis luces, pero aquí esta, casi no me convence pero aun así lo subiere, haber que tal les parece a ustedes n.n

Bueno pues los dejo con la lectura!!

**Como ya todos sabrán ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin animo de lucro solo para mero entretenimiento.**

----------------------------------------En la casa de Sasuke-----------------------------------

Todos estaban enfrente de la gran casa de Sasuke ya con varios de los materiales para decorar el lugar

-Hey, Sakura pss, no cres que la casa es algo lúgubre o será el lugar?- Le susurraba Ino a Sakura un poco incomoda por estar en el territorio Uchiha.

-Pues me parece que ambos- Respondía la ojijade mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada

-Shh, ya dejen de susurrar- Menciono Tenten.

- Cambiando de tema ¿qué es lo que prepararemos de comer?- Hablo Hinata por primera vez en un intento para cambiar el punto de conversación que se estaba formando por parte de las 3 chicas.

Así en la conversación que se formaba en de la cuatro kunohichis, se formaba otra del chico zorruno y el joven portador del sharingan.

- Oe teme-

-...-

-teme-

-...-

-Teme!!!!-

-¿Qué quieres?- le espeto Sasuke por sacarlo de sus pensamientos

- Verdad que Sakura chan se ha puesto muy bonita- con un tono de picardía en su voz, justamente en lo que hace unos momentos estaba pensando el joven Uchiha.

-¿Qué?- con un tono sarcástico - eso a mi me tiene sin cuidado, ahora cállate y pasa-

Así todos siguieron al chico zorruno adentro de la mansión, y cada quien empezó a elaborar lo que tenia encomendado, ya que la fiesta seria en la noche siguiente y tenían que trabajar rápido.

- Oe, teme ¿donde pongo el DJ?-

- Aquí, ayúdame a mover los sillones-

-Esto va a ser muy problemático- Comento bostezando Shikamaru

Todos terminaron de decorar la casa, las jóvenes terminaron de preparar la comida y un pastel, el chico zorruno y el joven de los monosílabos terminando de poner las bocinas y el DJ, los demás terminando de decorar el lugar.

Esto le tomo el resto del día, y así, como llego rápido la mañana llego la noche y cada quien se retiraba a sus respectivas casas.

Al día siguiente, al mediodía en la casa de Sasuke, todos estaban terminando de dar los últimos toques a lo que en pocas horas seria la fiesta

--------------------------------------En la cocina---------------------------------------------------

-Bueno ya me voy, la comida solo esta para cuando se consuma el agua le apaguen ¿ok?- Comento con un tono muy hogareño Hinata, cuando iba a salir de la cocina da media vuelta y con un tono nervioso comenta - e...etto qui…quisiera pe..dirles un favor-

-A de ser grande, para que tartamudees- Comenta Tenten preocupada por su amiga, por el repentino cambio de su tono de voz.

- ¿Sera por?- Soltó Ino con picardía la cual veía a sus otras dos compañeras.

-Sii??- Las otras dos jóvenes se quedan algo "sorprendidas" por el comentario de Ino que al parecer sabían perfectamente a los que su amiga se refería.

-Bien Hinata primero, buscaremos tu vestido-

-Sakura tiene razón después, tu maquillaje, peinado...-

-Accesorios- Hablo para sentenciar Tenten.

-"Será una larga tarde"- pensó Hinata con una mirada de terror combinada con nervios.

Así las 3 se apuraron en terminar la comida para ir a "ayudar" a Hinata con su ropa.


End file.
